Eternal life and bloody ends
by Asunder Rose
Summary: Yuuki escapes into her nearby town to do a bit of shopping and sees Ruka. what will happen when Kaname finds her?
1. Trouble on the double!

Yuuki grinned happily as she walked down the slightly busy streets of her nearby town. She was in the mood for shopping. As she walked over to one of the shops she spotted Ruku admiring a blue frilly dress in the shop window. "Ruka-chan! How are you" Yuuki shouted as she ran over to where Ruka was standing.

"Yuuki! What are you doing out here?" Ruka asked. "Oh um I felt like going shopping alone" Yuuki mumbled the last part. "Did you tell anyone where you were going" Ruka asked. "Well you see I kinda slipped out when everyone was a sleep and um well I didn't tell anyone" Yuuki said as fast as she could.

"You know that you will be in trouble" Ruka stated as Yuuki started to become nervous. "If no one finds out that I went out without permission then I won't be. Any way there is no reason why onii-sama would find out" Yuuki tried to justify her actions. Ruka just shook her head and stared behind Yuuki. "He's behind me isn't he?" Yuuki whispered as she turned round and faced a really annoyed Kaname. "O-onii-sama, what are you doing up at this time of day?" Yuuki nervously asked as she sweat dropped. Kaname just took another step towards her as she took a step back. "I-I can explain. Uh I'm in trouble aren't I?" Yuuki asked.

"I think that I will just be going" Ruka mumbled not liking the tension in the atmosphere. "No it's ok Ruka, you can stay but Yuuki on the other hand is going home" Kaname said as he glared angrily at Yuuki. 'I need to escape' Yuuki thought. Waiting for a opening Yuuki ran as fast as she could down the streets until she found herself back inside the academy's grounds and in the Chairman's house.


	2. Home Alone!

Yuuki quickly made her way over to the Chairman's house _(well more like ran as fast as she could for dear life)_ and slammed the door shut behind her. She hoped that no one would see her because she was in _oh so much trouble! _Kaname did not seem happy one bit. Just thinking about it made have goose bumps all over her skin.

'I know that I shouldn't have sneaked out the Moon dorms during the day time without permission or telling anyone but I was soooo bored but then I shouldn't have to have permission to go out, it's my right! Now that I think about it, Ruka should have helped me back there. What happened to we'll always help each other? I thought that she was my friend. Ruka you TRAITOR' Yuuki screamed in her mind as she locked herself in her room and barricaded the window and door.

It was just her luck; the Chairman had gone out to the hunter association, leaving her all alone in the house and just when she needed him. He always popped up when she least wanted to see him but now when she was hiding from the wrath of her onii-sama he was nowhere in sight. "Dam that Chairman, if I end up dead Chairman it's your fault. I will curse you and haunt you from beyond the grave for the rest of your life" Yuuki muttered to herself.

'I'm bored' Yuuki thought to herself as she lay on her bed munching on some pocky that she had brought with her earlier. She felt tired from all the running she had done _(more like escaping). _Today did not go like she had planned; it was totally, completely and utterly disastrous.

Just as she was drifting of to sleep she heard a loud chuckle from outside her room which made her bolt upright on her bed and made her freeze in her tracks. "Yuuki I know you're in there, there is no point in pretending because I can sense and smell you. You know that it was your fault that your bedroom door got broken and is going to have to get replaced" Kaname smirked.

"What door you?" before she had time to finish her sentence the bedroom door collapsed to the floor with one kick of door. "MY BEDROOM DOOR! KANAME YOU BROKE MY BEDROOM DOOR DOWN! HOW COULD YOU? I've had that door for over 10 years and you just brocke it down, Kaname's so mean" Yuuki wailed "Now now Yuuki and who's fault do you think it is that I had to break the door down" Kaname asked.

"Yes I know but" Yuuki pouted. "My dear, sweet Yuuki, if only you had done what you were told in the first place then something like this would not have happened. Now for your punishment-" Kaname grinned evilly.

* * *

To be continued...

Please review...


	3. The Punishment!

"Pu-pu-punishment?!" Yuuki stuttered nervously. Surely Kaname wouldn't but the evil glint in Kaname's eyes and tell-tale smirk told a different story. Kaname held something behind his back which suspiciously looked like a whole factory box of her favourite really expensive Belgium dark chocolate imported all the way from the City itself! Kaname opened the box up and held up a chocolate for Yuuki to eat.

'This isn't so bad' Yuuki thought as she sat back and relaxed whilst thinking of all the things she thought Kaname could have punished her with. 'If this is a punishment then I'm the Queen of France' Yuuki yet again mused whilst eating her 2nd box of the dark chocolaty deliciousness.

"Kaname-" Yuuki managed to get out as another chocolate was plopped into her mouth. "I love this punishment" she said around yet another treat. "Please punish me more" 'Every day, every hour. Whenever you're ready 'cus I'm your girl just waiting for those heavenly treats you're hording' she sighed.

Kaname smiled dangerously sweet "Oh really? You like being punished this much? Don't worry my dear little Yuuki, I will make sure before we are finished you will have as much of your favourite sweets as you can eat. I would never deprive you of anything" he whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something Onii-Sama?

"Yuuki, slow down! The chocolates aren't going to go anywhere" Kaname patted her head affectionately.

"These are so good! Thank you Onii-Sama" Yuuki smiled as she downed another chocolate and licked her chocolate covered mouth. 'The Chairman can come home next year for all I care'. "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! Yuuki hummed in happiness.

12 boxes of her favourite really expensive Belgium dark chocolate imported all the way from the City itself chocolates later and her favourite chocolates her no longer her favourite. Yuuki couldn't smell or look at or even see and think about her former favourite treat in the whole wide world without feeling sick and retching.

"Yuuki, say 'aarr'" Kaname said as he innocently helped up another one of those evil devil chocolates

A wave of nausea washed over her "Please Kaname, I beg of you, no more!" she moaned despairingly like the world was going to end. You still have the rest of the box to finish" he said oh-so-sweetly.

"I couldn't endure anymore" Yuuki wailed.

"But you have to and you still have"

"Kaname, you're trying to kill me!" Yuuki wailed as she lay on her side with her eyes closed, clutching her stomach that felt like it was about to explode.

"Not at all my dear, not at all. In fact you were quite enjoying your punishment a minute ago and didn't you say 'I love this treat' ad 'Please punish me more'?"

"I've changed my mind" Yuuki moaned again clutching her pained stomach.

"Poor Yuuki" Kaname said sincerely whilst stroking Yuuk's hair as her skin took on a greenish tint. "Since you can't eat anymore today I will come back tomorrow and every day this week with another box of your Favourite Expensive especially Imported Dark Belgium chocolates all the way from the City" Kaname chuckled evilly as he fixed and closed her broken door the best he could before walking away. His chuckles and laughter could be heard throughout the whole very long corridor.

'I take it back! Chairman please, oh please come back soon!' Yuuki mentally begged still clutching her delicate stomach and feeling sick. She would never see her former favourite treat the same way ever again! From now on she was going to strictly be on a blood diet!

A punishment is a punishment no matter how innocent or delicious it may seem at the beginning. You will eventually come to regret it at the end.

Signed Yuuki x

A/N Thank you for reading my long overdue updated chapter and for reading my story which I hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Thank you


End file.
